yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Gaston (song)
"Gaston" is a song sung by Gaston, LeFou, Gaston's buddies, and the villagers in Beauty and the Beast. It was sung to cheer up Gaston after Belle rejects his marriage proposal, and was started by Lefou. It is most famous for the phrase "No one (verb)s like Gaston". The phrase would become an Internet meme, even appearing as a catchphrase for Gaston in House of Mouse. The version of the song featured on the soundtrack notably includes a small scene where LeFou tries to spell Gaston's name. This scene was cut from the film's version, however. Lyrics :LeFou: Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gaston :Looking so down in the dumps :Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston :Even when taking your lumps :There's no man in town as admired as you :You're everyone's favorite guy :Everyone's awed and inspired by you :And it's not very hard to see why! :No one's slick as Gaston :No one's quick as Gaston :No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston :For there's no man in town half as manly! :Perfect, a pure paragon! :You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley :And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on! :LeFou and Chorus: No one's been like Gaston :A king pin like Gaston :LeFou: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston :Gaston: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! :LeFou and Chorus: My what a guy, that Gaston! :Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!" :LeFou: Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips! :Chorus: No one fights like Gaston :Douses lights like Gaston :In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston! :Bimbettes: For there's no one as burly and brawny :Gaston: As you see, I've got biceps to spare :LeFou: Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny. :Gaston: That's right! :And every last inch of me's covered with hair! :Chorus: No one hits like Gaston :Matches wits like Gaston :LeFou: In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston :Gaston: I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptoooie! :Chorus: Ten points for Gaston! :Gaston: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs :Ev'ry morning to help me get large :And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs :So I'm roughly the size of a barge! :Chorus: No one shoots like Gaston :Makes those beauts like Gaston :LeFou: Then goes tromping around :Wearing boots like Gaston! :Gaston: I use antlers in all of my decorating! :(Heard only in the soundtrack version) :Chorus: :Say it again! :Who's a man among men? :And then say it once more :Who's that hero next door? :Who's a super success? :Don't you know? Can't you guess? :Ask his fans and his five hangers-on :There's just one guy in town :Who's got all of it down... :LeFou: And his name's G-A-S... T... :G-A-S-T-E... :G-A-S-T-O... ohh, ow... :Chorus: GASTON!!! :(Heard only in the film version) :Chorus: My what a guy! :GASTON! Reprise Gaston: LeFou, I'm afraid I've been thinking LeFou: A dangerous pastime Gaston: I know, But that wacky old coot is Belle's father And his sanity's only so-so Now the wheels in my head have been turning Since I looked at that loony old man See, I promised myself I'd be married to Belle And right now I'm evolving a plan! If I... *whispering* LeFou: Yes? Gaston: Then we... *whispering* LeFou: No, would she? Gaston: *whispering* Guess! LeFou: Now I get it! Gaston and LeFou: Let's go! No one plots like Gaston Gaston: Takes cheap shots like Gaston LeFou: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston! Chorus : So his marriage we soon will be celebrating My what a guy Gaston! Bill Cipher's version Black Horn: Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Bill Looking so down in the dumps Every baddie here'd love to be you, Bill Cipher Even when taking your lumps There's no villain in the multiverse are as admired as you You're everyone's favorite demonic guy Everyone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Beauty and the Beast songs Category:Silly songs